


A Deal's A Deal

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: After a flippant comment to Merle Dixon about the showers at the prison, the two of you come up with a deal if he actually does get them to work. To your shock, he does, and now you have to honor your part of the deal.Warnings: language, smut, oral sex, and cum shot.





	A Deal's A Deal

You should have never said that to him, even as a joke, especially since you were only half joking and you knew he was barely joking at all.

It started when Merle had made it to the prison and he noticed you staring at him half a second too long. And he had to say something, he always did.

“Ya want somethin’?” He asked, his voice an angry drawl. He sneered at you and then tilted his head, daring you to say something back.

“Nah,” you said with a shrug, trying to sound impassive.

You had been staring at how his arms and chest flexed as he helped moved supplies into the prison. You had noticed how when he leaned back to stretch, the muscles of his chest strained against his disgustingly dirty wife beater. You noticed how even his baggy cargo pants couldn’t hide that massive bulge that rested between his thighs. If you were going to die in this prison surrounded by reanimated corpses at the end of the world, you may as well get to stare at a man like Merle Dixon while you do.

“Looks like ya do, sweet cheeks,” the last two words came out in exaggerated syllables, like he was spitting them at you. He grinned at you and licked his lips before swaggering up to you, a cockiness about him you found incredibly arousing.

You just looked up at him and widened your eyes as you tilted your head, silently asking him what he meant.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice ya lookin’ at me, ‘specially a certain part a’ me,” Merle whispered. He was now hovering over you, his chest inches from yours.

You could feel his breath on our face and recoiled slightly. Fuck, even as hot as he was, nothing was sexy about a man who hadn’t showered or brushed his teeth in months.

“Ya wanna go in’a cell an’ see it? Ya good, I’ll let ya touch it. Ya real good, darlin’,” Merle reached up and brushed his fingers against your face as he bucked his hips against yours, “I’ll even let ya’ taste it.”

Any arousal you may have felt was squashed by the smell coming off of the man, and the smell you knew must have been coming off of you. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, showers were scarce at the end of the world. But it didn’t make it any easier to deal with this amount of sweat, old clothes, walker rot, and B.O. coming off of Merle. You had to stifle a gag and slip under Merle’s arm to get some space and some air.

“Sorry, no,” you said, taking deep breaths of much fresher air. “No way I’m putting your cock in my mouth ‘till ya wash that thing.”

Merle just laughed and went back to work. He looked over his shoulder at you and said with a wink “I’ll keep that in mind, honey.”

You just rolled your eyes. “Ya know Dixon, if you actually did find a way to convince Rick over there to let us shower more than once a year, I probably would suck you off, just saying.” You said with a laugh as you walked out of the wing Merle was in to go help Carol make dinner.

You heard Merle let out gruff laugh and say something that sounded like “that sounds like a promise” before you were out of earshot.

You went about your business for the next couple weeks, occasionally stopping to shamelessly flirt with Merle, who started to make a point to walk by you as often as possible. You didn’t mind. The more Merle was around, the more you got a chance to look him up and down and imagine all the things you’d do to the man if only he’d ever be able to shower.

Merle had started to slip away to the showers of the prison as much as possible to try to fix the pipes in order to get the water running. Took him about two weeks, but by the end of it he had figured out how to rig the water tank to run into one of the showers for a period of about three minutes; enough time for him to clean himself if he moved quickly. He even figured out how to light a small fire using kindling and his old Zippo in order to heat the water to slightly above room temperature.

Needless to say, he came to your cell that evening quite smug. He had showered a few hours before and had somehow convinced Carol to clean one of his shirts and a pair of pants for him. Okay, Daryl had convinced Carol to clean one of Merle’s shirts and a pair of pants for him, but still, it was something. His long strides were slow and arrogant as he approached you in your bunk.

“Well, hello sugar,” Merle drawled as he walked into your cell, a closed mouth smirk spread all over his thin, but handsome face.

“What do you want, Merle?” You groaned up at him, not bothering to look up at your old copy of The Sun Also Rises you’d read about ten times during your stay here.

“Notice anythin’…different?” Merle asked, taking a step closer to your bunk so he was practically hovering over you.

“Uh, no,” you said. You had put the book down on your chest and were staring up at Merle quizzically. You looked the man over, trying to figure out what was different. Same close cut hair, same deep blue eyes, same smug grin and jawline, same broad chest and large torso, same bulge and long legs leading to the same pair of large boots he always wore. “I don’t see anything different.”

“How do I smell?” Merle said, raising his eyebrow at you as he saw you look him over. He noticed your gaze linger when you got to his crotch and felt himself start to come to life.

“Not bad,” you said before realizing what Merle had meant. “Not bad. Does that mean?”

“Yup, fixed it.” Merle said with a grin. He had hooked his one thumb into his belt loop and rocked back on his heels. “Got it workin’ for a solid three minutes or so with lukewarm water if ya want to try it out.”

“Yeah!” You said, jumping out of bed eagerly. You never thought you’d be so excited about the prospect of three minutes of not quite hot water, but times had changed drastically.

Merle lead you out of your cell and into the areas where the showers were. About halfway there you were reminded of your agreement with Merle and felt a surge of nerves go through you. You were serious about being willing to suck him off, but we’re unsure about being lead to a mostly unused part of the prison with the pariah of Rick’s group in the middle of the evening.

“Merle?” you said softly, stopping in the doorway of the showers.

“Yah?” Merle responded, turning around to look at you.

“Uhm, does anyone else know the showers are fixed?” You asked, starting to shift uncomfortably. You couldn’t ignore the fact that Merle had brought you down here by himself so you could shower excited you for some reason. Doing anything with Merle alone excited you. And even though he hasn’t mentioned it, there was no way he had forgotten your little agreement, right?

“No, just me an’ now you. Figured it best. Don’t wanna have to start givin’ Officer Friendly sponge baths anytime soon,” Merle said with a chuckle.

“Oh,” you said softly. “So uhm, no one else knows where we are?”

“Nope, suppose not,” Merle said with a shrug. He was looking at you, his metal prosthetic resting on the large water tank next to the closest shower, the other hand holding a zippo lighter he was absent mindedly flicking, causing a small flame to burst from its edge. His words and the situation seemed to dawn on him when he saw you shifting your weight. “Ya afraid of me or somethin’?”

“No, I just, I guess. Can’t be too careful,” you said with a shaky voice trying to sound brave. You were letting your eyes drift up and down Merle again, settling on the muscle in his forearm that flexed every time he flicked the lighter. You imagined what it would feel like for his thrumb to flick against your nipple or your clit like that and felt a shudder run through you.

“I can just get the water goin’ then leave if ya want,” Merle offered.

“No, you can stay,” you spat out before fully realizing what you were saying. You tried to recover quickly. “I mean, if you want.”

“Love ta,” Merle said. His tongue was pressed up against his teeth and he flashed you his typical smirk. “Let me know when ya want me to start the water.”

“Oh, now is good,” you said. You walked over to the nearest shower stall and kicked your boots off. You were aware of how every movement you made in here echoed off the tile walls which is why you noticed Merle hadn’t moved. “Is now okay?”

“Now is perfect. Just be better if ya undress first. Don’t wanna waste any warm water while ya gettin’ yer clothes off,” Merle answered. He had leaned down and lit the small pile of kindling under the water tank with a grin on his face. He stood up and turned around to face you again, looking you up and down, making you very aware of what you were about to do.

With shaky hands you slipped your shirt off over your head, throwing it aside.Then you unbuckled your jeans and took them off. You were aware of Merle looking at you, but you found that you didn’t mind that he was looking; you were more afraid that he would see all of your imperfections and blemishes you had acquired both before and after the world ended and decide he didn’t want you anymore. His face was hard to read and you were trying to read his reaction when he cracked a smile and you heard him let out a deep, rough laugh.

“Didn’t expect ya to just strip it all off darlin’, but I ain’t complainin’,” Merle said. He looked you up and down and licked his lips.

“Oh,” was all you could say. You couldn’t believe you didn’t think to even ask Merle to look away before you took your clothes off, but you were happy you at least still had your bra and underwear on.

“Ya want me to turn around?” Mrle asked, sending your hesitation.

“Ye-yeah, please,” you mumbled. You could feel your cheeks heating up with embarrassment.

Merle turned around and began to fiddle with the fire that had started heating up the water tank. You saw him place his hand on the tank, feeling that it was warm, and told you it was almost ready. With a deep breath you took your bra off and slipped your underwear off before throwing them both aside.

“Ya can turn the water on when yer ready, sweetheart,” you heard Merle say.

You mumbled your thanks and stepped into the shower. You turned the handle and heard the pipes rattle for a moment before a light stream of water started to fall from the shower head, spilling lukewarm water onto the floor. You stepped under the stream and groaned audibly, the water feeling amazing on your skin. Wasting no time, you picked up the soap Merle had left on the floor and started to scrub your body, reveling in how it felt to be really clean for the first time in months. You washed whatever you could as fast as you could, afraid you were going to run out of warm water before you had time to wash the soap off. Once you were satisfied you were done cleaning yourself, you rinsed yourself off as fast as possible.

The water ran cold just as your finished and you moved out of the way of the cold stream of water before reaching over and shutting it off. You stood there shivering in the shower stall, realizing all too late you forgot to get a towel, or something that could work like a towel.

“Uhh, Merle?” you said. You moved your arms over your chest and down between your legs in an attempt to cover yourself.

“Ya?” He grunted without turning around to look at you.

“I need a towel, or something,” you said. You let out a small awkward laugh trying to diffuse the situation.

“Ain’t got any,” Merle said. You couldn’t see his face, but you could somehow tell he was smiling. “Had to stand there ‘til I dried.”

“It’s cold,” you said softly. And it was cold, everywhere, except for the heat that had crept up between your legs.

“Want me to warm ya up?” Merle said with a laugh, clearly kidding.

“Yeah,” you said in a barely audible voice.

Merle stood up and sauntered over to you, a wide, lecherous grin spread across his face. He was looking you up and down, his eyes lingering on your curves and the parts of your body you were covering with your arms. When he made it over to you, he stepped up to you so his body was inches from yours. You could feel the heat radiating off of him and looked up into Merle’s blue eyes.

Merle’s hand brushed up against the side of your arm and moved around your body to the center of your back. He pulled you into him and you moved forward, your head falling into his chest. Your arms were still wrapped around your body, covering yourself.

“I’m still all wet,” you said, when you saw you had left a patch of wet on Merle’s shirt with your hair.

Merle let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a laugh.

“Fuck, girl,” he said, shaking his head and rubbing his hand up and down your back.

You couldn’t believe what just came out of your mouth and hid your face in Merle’s chest. He still smelled like soap and skin and you nestled your head deeper into his chest. Despite your embarrassment, you still didn’t want Merle to let you go or step away.

“Did ya remember to bring clean clothes with ya?” Merle asked a moment later. “Do ya even have clean clothes?”

“Oh shit,” you said with a sigh. “No, and not really.”

“It’s alright. We can clean ya clothes. Ya can borrow a shirt a’ mine ‘til then,” Merle said.

You looked up from Merle’s chest and looked into his eyes again. You were surprised at how kind Merle was being. He was not the type of man you were expecting to show you any sort of compassion, especially while you were standing in front of him naked, with the memory of what’d you give him in exchange for a shower fresh in your mind.

“Thank you, Merle,” you said. “And thank you for the shower.”

“Any time doll,” Merle said. “Any excuse to get ya naked.”

You rolled your eyes but didn’t step away from Merle. His large hand still rested on your back and his other arm rested against your hip, the metal on his arm resting on your skin. Your arms were pushed up against Merle’s chest and you had to shift your upper body to move your arm away from your breasts. Merle looked down at your chest, moving his upper body away from yours so he could see your breasts. He let out a deep breath and grinned, raising his eyebrows at you dramatically. You put your hand on his chest and ran it up his body to place it on the back of his neck. You swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to steady yourself before you rocked forward onto your toes to kiss Merle softly on his lips.

Merle let out a soft breath and paused before he pressed his lips against yours. The kiss was surprisingly soft and sweet, as if Merle was not quite sure what to do with any sort of tenderness. He pulled away from you and looked down at you with his head tilted.

You smiled at him and pressed your lips to his again, firmer this time. He moaned softly into your mouth before he deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into your mouth suddenly. You gasped at the intrusion and heard Merle chuckle at your surprise. Once you had gotten over the shock, you relaxed into Merle’s kiss and let him explore your mouth, pushing your tongue into his tentatively. You pulled away from Merle after a minute to come up for air.

“Ya gonna wait here while I get ya some clothes?” He asked. He ran his hand up and down your back, brushing the top of your ass with his fingertips.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I can,” you said. “Or, you could, ya know, stay for a bit.”

“Oh? An’ do what?” Merle asked. He was grinning at you devilishly.

“We did have a deal, didn’t we?” You said, smiling but trying not to look at Merle’s face.

“What was our deal, doll?” Merle started to walk towards you, pushing you towards the wall of the shower.

“That if you found a way for me to shower, I would,” you swallowed and paused. “You know.”

“Suck my cock?” Merle whispered as your back hit the wall. He pressed his body into yours and you could feel his bulge pressed up against your hip.

“Yeah, that,” you said, breathing out an awkward laugh as you did.

Merle ran his hand up your arm and squeezed your shoulder lightly. He put his hand under your chin and pushed your head up so he could look in your eyes.

“Ya still want that?” He asked.

He had such a stoic look in his eyes you could help but feel at ease with him. Merle waited for you to think about your response, his fingers resting softly against your chin. You ran your hands up his chest and wrapped your arms around his neck and nodded that yes, you still wanted him. Merle leaned down to kiss you again, grabbing one of your hands from around his neck and pulling it down to his crotch. He pressed your hand into his crotch, letting go when you pressed your palm against his bulge, rubbing softly.

“Subtle,” you laughed into Merle’s mouth.

Merle huffed out a laugh in response and ran his hand against your side up to your breasts, grabbing one of them in his large hands and squeezing.

“Subtle ain’t my strong suit, sugar,” Merle said with a chuckle. “Take it out, girl.”

Merle looked down at you as you began to unbuckle his pants and pull them down. When you reached at the hemline of his boxers and began to pull them down, Merle snapped his eyes up to meet yours, and you couldn’t stop the moan that slipped from your lips.

“Merle,” you moaned softly.

He kissed your neck softly, his large hand still massaging your breast, moving his hand so he could gently tug at your nipple. He bucked his hips into your body, urging you to finish undressing him. You finished pulling his underwear down and grabbed Merle’s cock in your hand. There was no denying the arousal that had slowly been building inside of you the entire time you had spent with Merle anymore. You squeezed his length softly in your hand. He watched you holding him for a few seconds before he released your breast from his hand and pulled you around, switching positions with you so he had his back against the wall.

“Ya gonna get on yer knees for me?” Merle asked.

“Yeah,” you whispered and nodded before getting down onto your knees in front of him.

You rested one of your hands against Merle’s hip, your other ran your hand up his length from the base, feeling the warmth and weight of him in your palm and your smirked to yourself.

“Ya like that, baby?” You heard Merle groan above you.

You looked up at him and nodded while biting your lip

“It’s big,” you whispered up at him.

This was the first time you said it to a man and actually meant it. Merle was a good length and thick, the head of his cock a deep pink color that twitched whenever you ran your thumb over it.

“Taste it,” Merle whispered at you. The rasp in his voice sent shivers down your spine.

You leaned forward and licked the head of Merle’s cock softly before taking it into your mouth and sucking. Merle growled above you and you looked up to see him with his eyes closed and head resting against the wall. Your hand moved down Merle’s leg to your thigh to where your legs met, and you began to run your fingers through your own folds, feeling the wetness they had formed there. When your fingers rubbed up against your clit you moaned around Merle.

Merle opened his eyes, saw what you were doing and chuckled.

“Ya wet, baby girl?” He asked.

“Mhm,” you answered, still bobbing your head up and down his shaft, running your tongue along his head every time you came up.

“Ya get all wet for me?” Merle asked.

“Mhm,” you moaned again, this time more desperately.

You swirled your tongue around Merle’s head and took him in deeper this time, your hand massaging his balls as you did.

“Finger yourself,” He panted out. When he saw you look up at him and pause he grinned and added, “come on now.”

You did what he said, slipping a finger inside yourself and starting to pump it in and out slowly. You kept looking up at him, your mouth still wrapped around his cock, the taste of his skin and his precum covering your tongue. Something about being on your knees for Merle, listening to his command for you to pleasure yourself in front of him made the deep pulsing warmth increase in your core and spread through your entire lower body. You started moving your head faster up and down Merle’s shaft, pumping your hand up and down as you did. Drool began to pool in your mouth and slip down your chin as you pushed enough of Merle into your mouth to make him hit the back of your throat and gag you slightly. The gagging only spurred Merle on more, and he placed his hand on the back of your head and started to push you down in his cock, bucking his hips and forcing you to relax your throat so you didn’t choke on his cock.

You came up for air after a few minutes, letting Merle slip out of your mouth with a pop. Your hand continued to stroke up and down Merle’s cock, squeezing as you twisted your fist around his length. Merle looked at you panting below him, still touching yourself and him and leaned against the wall of the shower, letting himself soak in this moment. It had been a long time since he had gotten any, and longer than he could remember since he was with someone whose company he enjoyed this much.

The way Merle was looking down at you made you clench around your finger and moan up at him. He pushed on the back of your head, urging you to continue what you had been doing. You put Merle back in your mouth, sucking on his head softly before moving your mouth down his shaft again. Merle’s head leaned back and rested against the shower wall, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

“Take more,” Merle growled. “Gag on it.”

His words made your stomach clench with need and you did what he said. You concentrate on breathing through your nose and did your best to relax your throat and take him as deep as possible. When he hit the back of your throat you paused and focused on relaxing more, trying to slip more in. He pulsed in your mouth, his fingers digging into your skull as he growled above you. The animalist lust made you moan around Merle’s length, causing Merle to push himself down your throat further.

“Ahh shit. Fuck,” Merle spat out when he felt himself slide down your throat. He gritted his teeth and continued to press himself into you as you felt his cock swell and pulse in your mouth.“Atta girl. Gonna cum down yer slutty little throat.”

You took your hand off of Merle’s cock and moved it down to your clit and started rubbing your fingers along it as you continued to finger yourself with the other hand. Merle saw this and with a groan he came down your throat, holding you on his cock so you wouldn’t spill any of his seed.

You were close, so close when Merle pulled himself out of your mouth and pulled you up by your hair so you were standing. You gasped and whined, your arms moving away from your body to help balance yourself. The sudden pain in your hair excited you, and when Merle pushed you back against the shower wall and pinned you there, you couldn’t do anything but moan and stare at him, wide-eyed.

“Come ‘ere,” he growled as he pressed his lips to yours, hard, nipping at your lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Merle held you against the wall with his body, his metal prosthetic resting against the wall behind your head, while his other hand moved down to your core. He kicked your legs open with his foot, and inserted two fingers into you and began to pump them in and out of you, his thumb pressing against your clit. Your leg came up and wrapped around his thigh to give Merle better access to your body. Instantly you felt yourself pushed back to the edge of the orgasm you had just backed off from. Quickly, almost too quickly you felt the pressure rise in your core and crash around you, the pleasure almost too much to comprehend.

“Oh. My. God. Merle,” you groaned out. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head and you gripped whatever part of Merle you could, your nails digging into his arm and his back, leaving red marks across his skin.

“Say my fuckin’ name again,” Merle growled. He was staring at your face, watching your facial expressions with smug satisfaction. “Say my name when ya cum.”

“Merle! Oh my g-Merle!” You almost screamed, fingers continuing to dig into his skin.

You felt your legs start to shake and your core explode with pleasure as Merle brought you to a rapid, hard orgasm. Once you ridden out your climax, Merle pulled his fingers out of you and started to rub his palm against your clit. Your knees buckled and Merle had to press his body into you to keep you upright as you came once again.

Your moans were high pitched and incoherent, Merle making you lose control of your body in the best way possible. It wasn’t until you had come down from your high that you realized Merle had been biting and sucking a deep red mark into your neck the entire time you were cumming. Once you gained control of yourself, you loosened your grip on Merle’s body and wrapped your arms around his back. Merle detached himself from your neck and moved his hand away from your still twitching core, gripping your hip in his hand to help you stay upright.

He kissed your neck lightly, sucking on your jaw and groaning softly. You leaned into Merle and panted, trying to regain your composure after what had just happened.

“Dirty fuckin’ girl,” Merle growled into your neck. He kissed your jaw and moved up to your lips, sucking your lower one into his mouth. “Did ya like that?”

“Mhm,” you moaned. You wrapped your arms tighter around Merle and pulled him closer to your body.

“Ya think ya can’t stand by yourself?” Merle asked.

He leaned away from you, leaving you to stand on your own two feet. You were still a bit shaky but you could stand, and so you nodded yes. Once he had stepped away from you and the cold air of the shower hit your still damp skin, you were aware of just how cold it was. You wrapped your arms around your body in an attempt to warm yourself up.

“I’ll go get ya some clothes,” Merle said. “Wait here, baby.”

“Okay,” you answered.

You watched Merle leave the showers and head down the hallway to the main wing of the prison. You waited for what felt like forever but what was more like five minutes, hoping to god no one else decided to take a trip down to this wing of the prison. When Merle came back he did so with your only other pair of jeans and an old beige button up you had no memory of having.

“Ya didn’t have any other clean shirts,” Merle said when he saw you look at the shirt. “Ya can borrow mine.”

“Thanks,” you said.

You slipped the jeans and the shirt on, not bothering with underwear or a bra since the ones you had been wearing were in desperate need of a wash. Merle smirked at you wearing his shirt, loving how it looked on you, and loving even more that he knew you had nothing on underneath.

“We should get back,” you said after a moment’s pause. “They’re gonna wonder where we are.”

“Maybe they’ll be worried ‘bout you. They don’t much care where I go as long as I leave ‘em be,” Merle said. His previously happy demeanor was changing back to his usual bitter, hardened one at knowing his fun was over.

“Come on,” you said, not quite sure how to respond to Merle.

He was right; Rick and his people didn’t much care for Merle, but you did. You wanted him with you, even if you were still not entirely sure why yourself. You started to gather up your clothes to take back and wash under one arm, and with the other you reached out to grab Merle’s hand. He reached out and took it, letting you lead him back to the main wing of the prison.

“What ya gonna do when they see you’re in my shirt?” Merle asked once you had gotten back to your bunk.

“Don’t care,” you shrugged, and you really didn’t.

You grabbed your other dirty clothes, a single pair of socks and one other pair of underwear and walked out of your cell. Merle followed you down to the room where a small laundry bucket and soap had been set up. Merle sat near you and watched you wash your clothes, trying to make small talk a few times and failing. For a man who talked as much as he did he was terrible at thinking of things to say.

Once you had finished cleaning your clothes you walked over to the doorway the group had been using to hang up their clothes to dry. Merle helped you hang your shirt and your jeans up, but tore your underwear and bra down when you hung them up.

“What the hell?” You asked him with a laugh.

“Don’t want nobody seeing these,” Merle said. He shrugged then smiled, trying to diffuse some of the tension he had just caused.

“They gotta dry,” you said.

“Dry ‘em in yer cell,” Merle shot back. “Or mine.”

“What? Why?” You asked. You were confused but you took your underwear out of Merle’s hands and didn’t hang them back up anyway.

“‘Cause, I-I don’t want nobody seeing these,” Merle repeated.

“You said that already,” you said.

“Yeah, so yah heard me,” Merle said. It was rare to see Merle Dixon flustered.

You thought Merle’s sudden possessive nature over you was odd, but so was the rest of the world now. It didn’t bother you that he had given you his clothes, or helped you do chores, or wanted to keep parts of you to himself. You found it almost endearing, Merle acting like a man would with a person before the world ended. It was nice.

“I’ll dry them in my cell, okay?” You said to Merle. You gave him a small smile and then turned to head back to your cell.

On the way there you ran into Rick and Daryl who looked from you to Merle and back again with wide eyes.

“What are you two up to?” Rick asked, glaring at Merle.

“Nothing,” Merle snarled back.

“Why ya wearing his shirt?” Daryl asked you, his face difficult to read.

“Laundry day,” you shrugged.

Daryl’s eyes darted over to Merle who just smirked and nodded at his brother smugly.

“You been keeping yourself clean lately, Dixon,” Rick said to Merle. You noticed how the two men never took their eyes off of each other the entire time and could feel the animosity between the two.

“Merle?” You said softly, trying to distract Merle long enough to pull him away. You didn’t like the tension in the room.

“There are perks to being clean ‘round here,” Merle said with a knowing grin. He turned to you and nodded. “What ya need, baby girl?”

“Let’s just go, yeah?” You said.

Merle’s pet name for you and the fact that you were wearing his clothes seemed to finally connect in Rick and Daryl’s brain. The two men kept looking back and forth between you and Merle, trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

Merle wrapped his arm around your waist as the two of you walked back to your cell to finish hanging up your clothes to dry, leaving Rick aghast and Daryl shaking his head.


End file.
